At a loss
by Androma
Summary: Un seul membre fait défaut et toute l'équipe s'effondre...


**At a loss**

_*_

_Première fic Bones, inspirée après le dernier épisode de la saison, alors que l'équipe découvre la trahison de Zach... Point de vue de Jack Hodgins, parce que j'adore ce gars! XD_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

_**Un seul membre fait défaut et toute l'équipe s'effondre...**_

*

Je me sens vidé. Usé. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là? Pourquoi n'a-t-on rien vu venir? Je voudrais tout lâcher. Partir loin d'ici. Changer d'air. Changer de décor. Changer de vie. Oublier.

Mais je dois garder les épaules hautes pour Angela. Elle est fragile, et je ne peux pas craquer... Je dois être fort pour elle. Tant pis si je souffre à l'intérieur, je ferai bonne figure, je ferai comme si rien n'était arrivé... Comme si rien ne me touchait.

Pourtant ce que Zach a fait me touche profondément, à la limite du traumatisme. Nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble! Tant de temps dans le labo à faire des expériences débiles, sortant parfois du strict domaine d'investigations scientifiques... Ensemble, nous avons rigolé, nous avons fait des découvertes fabuleuses... Nous avions vraiment l'impression d'être « les rois du labo », imbattables et éternels. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années, et j'aurais pensé pouvoir le qualifier comme étant mon meilleur ami. Mais un meilleur ami aurait-il pu faire ça? Aurait-il pu _me_ faire ça?

Un noeud dans mon estomac me rappelle mon rôle dans tout ça: Si seulement je n'avais pas été si axé sur les sectes et les organisations secrêtes! N'aurais-je pas pu arrêter quelques instants avec mes théories sur le gouvernement et ses conspirations? J'aurais dû arrêter de le nourrir de mes obsessions. Peut-être alors n'aurait-il pas été dirigé dans cette direction, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais écouté le discours de Gormogon... Je me sens coupable. Oui, coupable. J'agis toujours de manière démesurée. Mais c'est dans ma nature! Zach n'est pas comme ça. Il est réfléchi, il utilise la logique et la raison pour agir. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas mis en tête toutes ces idées! Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait jamais tombé dans les pièges de ce salaud.

Peut-être ai-je été trop dur avec lui? Aurais-je dû lui donner plus de preuves de respect? Aurais-je dû le laisser plus souvent en charge des expériences? Je n'en sais rien... Je ne l'ai néanmoins jamais laissé sur le côté, et j'aurais juré que derrière sa carapace de scientifique endurci, il avait compris à quel point je tenais à lui...

Pourtant je ne peux pas oublier cette marque ultime d'affection de sa part: il ne a tout fait pour ne pas me tuer, alors même que ce meurtre n'aurait pas été contre ses nouvelles... convictions.

Toujours est-il que je me sens vraiment trahi. Trahi. Il m'a menti durant tous ces mois, prétendant ne rien me cacher, ne vivre que pour assister Brennan dans ses travaux. Quel hypocrite! J'aurais dû le savoir, voir les signes... Ce n'étaient pas ses premiers agissements... Sûrement avait-il déjà fait quelque chose auparavant qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Pourtant, j'ai beau y penser... Rien. Rien qui n'attire mon attention. J'avais totalement baissé ma garde avec lui, lui faisant totalement confiance...

En faisant ce qu'il a fait, Zach a réellement chamboulé tout mon univers: je perds mon collègue, mon compagnon de jeu, mon meilleur ami... Mais aussi mes espoirs en ce travail. Ici, je croyais trouver ce que je n'avais pas dans la vie de tous les jours: des amis qui ne m'apprécient que pour mes qualités, et non pour les actions que j'ai dans l'Institut, et qui au-delà de tout me fassent confiance... Pourtant, à voir les réactions des membres de l'équipe, ils ont réellement cru durant un moment que j'étais le meurtrier.

Moi, un meurtrier! Que Sweets le croit, passe encore. On ne se connait que très peu, et il est vrai que j'ai particulièrement montré mes... obsessions en sa présence. Mais que les autres puissent y croire, même l'espace d'une seconde! Cela me sidère. N'ont-ils réellement aucune confiance en moi?

Angela n'a pas réagi, elle. Etait-elle au courant de cette théorie qui faisait de moi l'apprenti de Gormogon? Ou ont-ils préféré ne pas la blesser avant d'être certains? Me faisait-elle confiance? Ou avait-elle été inconsciante? Je ne voulais pas me poser de questions sur Angela. Elle était la seule composante stable de ma réalité, et je voulais absolument éviter de reporter sur elle les déceptions que Zach laissaient en moi.

Zach... Même une fois à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas avoué. Pas de lui-même en tout cas. Il n'avait pas nié non plus, une fois découvert. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, à la fin? Son expérience en Irak l'avait-t-elle marqué plus que ce qu'on avait pensé? Il n'avait jamais réellement voulu en parler, alors je n'avais pas insisté. J'aurais peut-être dû, pourtant. Après tout, à qui aurait-il pu en parler à part nous? Sa vie entière était à l'Institut, ou tout du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé pendant longtemps. Ça aurait peut-être mieux valu, après tout.

Si au contraire, cela n'avait rien à voir avec nous? En y réfléchissant bien, Zach avait cru agir pour le bien de tous. Son raisonnement lui avait paru infaillible jusqu'à ce que Brennan ne lui démontre l'inverse. Est-ce que, dans ce cas, Gormogon aurait-il pu convaincre n'importe lequel d'entre nous avec des raisonnements fallacieux? Brennan était du genre passionnelle, malgré ce qu'elle en pensait, et aurait très bien pu agir de la même manière, si elle avait pensé que c'était là la bonne chose à faire. Camille aussi, peut-être. Angela n'était pas de ce genre-là. Pas du genre à agir en fonction de raisonnements. Angela, elle, était 100% émotionnelle. Mais moi? Aurais-je pu être une proie facile pour Gormogon s'il avait décidé de me choisir? Peut-être étais-je trop vieux pour devenir son apprenti, mais ça n'enlève pas la question... Aurait-il pu me convaincre facilement du bien fondé de son action? Aurais-je pu, moi aussi, trahir mes amis?

A côté de moi, je sens Angela frémir. Elle est soudain secouée d'un sanglot. Je l'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur sa tête pour tenter de la calmer, les yeux dans le vide.

Non, Gormogon ne m'aurait pas eu. Il n'aurait pas pu m'avoir. Parce que j'ai ce que Zach n'avait pas. J'ai ma constante dans la vie, j'ai quelque chose pour me rappeler tous les jours quelles sont mes priorités: j'ai Angela.

*

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? _


End file.
